Harry Potter and the Secret Within
by meechi
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and everything is a mess: the school's about to be shut down, er... emotional problems, and all bonds between friends are being broken. Is this the end?
1. Hermione's House

A Visit to Hermione  
  
Summer had ended at last and Harry was free to go back to Hogwarts. It was the start of his sixth year. O.W.L.S. had been the year before, and he had passed every single one except for his History of Magic class. It didn't matter. What mattered to him was that he could visit all of his friends again. Non-stop owls flew during the summer, recieving and sending off letters formed in a group by Ron, Hermione and Harry. They were 16 years old! And they loved it!  
Harry packed his things haphazardly in his trunk and dragged it outside of the Dursley house along with Hedwig's cage. No one even noticed he had gone. He liked it that way. Uncle Vernon was reading his newspaper (as usual), and Aunt Petunia was fussing over Dudley because he had gotten jam all over his new wardrobe for school. Harry groaned as he pulled on the handle of the trunk to the corner of Privet Drive. I wish I could just put a small charm on this stupid old trunk so it'll fly so I don't have to carry the blasted thing! Harry thought as the handle in which he was pulling the trunk with snapped off.  
He looked up at the sky, expecting... Yes! There it was! A small dot was zooming through the air and came gliding towards Harry and his broken trunk. As it came to a stop, Harry saw that it was still hovering a foot in the air so he had to step far up in order to get inside the passenger side of the car after he had securely put his trunk and Hedwig's cage in the back seat. He pulled the car door closed and looked over at the driver.  
"Hey Ron," he said, beaming.  
"Hey Harry. Did you get my last owl?" Harry was confused.  
"Owl? The last one I got said you'd pick me up." Ron winced. Harry knew there was a big blotch in which Ron hadn't told him yet.  
"I guess Pigwidgeon hasn't come yet, has he?" Ron asked, looking down at his feet, half hidden by the steering wheel.  
"No, he didn't. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Harry leaned in, expecting Ron to whisper to him. Ron just gazed at his feet for a few seconds and played with the leather covering on the steering wheel then looked up to Harry, started to speak but decided it would be best to stare back at his feet. Harry, on the other hand, was not just mildly interested in what Ron had to say. There many things his friends had told him during the past few years he had known them that were violently important. This seemed to be such a case, but Harry couldn't understand! They were best friends! Why wasn't Ron speaking or even looking at Harry?  
Ron pulled a few gears, turned on the invisibility shield and pressed on the gas pedal. They sped off into the air, niether saying a word. They sat for a while just looking out the windows. Harry looked down at the small towns below them moving fast at pace. Houses were rushing by so fast it started making his vision blurry. He turned to Ron. Ron wasn't even looking where he was going! He was looking down, in the mirrors, in front of him a few times, and even glanced once at Harry.  
It seemed to Harry they were descending. The houses and buildings were getting bigger and closer. Just as they were about to collide with a smoking, brick chimney, Ron found what he was looking for and yanked the steering wheel hard to the left, knocking a few shingles off a roof. Harry spun his head around trying to watch Ron, trying to see what Ron was after, and watching everything around the little car, hoping they didn't collide with anything else. Ron pulled a few gears, rolled down his window, told Harry to hold on tight, and slammed on the gas. The car jerked back ward as Ron stuck his hand out of the car and grabbed a little brown piece of fluff. The car halted and Ron brought the fluff inside the car and rolled up the window. Harry panted for a few seconds, still gripping onto the car door. After a minute, he let go. Ron handed him the small, hooting little fluff Pigwidgeon. The owl held out his leg. Strapped tightly to it was a scroll of parchment the size of a 5 X 7 postcard. He took off the paper, put a knut in Pig's pouch, unrolled the parchment and read the small, scribbled writing:  
  
Harry,  
Thanks for the money for the car! It's fun to drive by houses and honk while no one can see who it is! hehe Well, my mum said I can drive to the station without her. Only problem is is that I have to take Ginny along. Fred and George sure are giving her hell at home! They said with their earnings from their joke shop, they'll buy their own cars. They thank you again for the money you gave them to start it. If it weren't for you, Harry, they wouldn't be so rich right now! I can't wait to visit it! They told me it ws full of things like the Sniving Snackboxes and Nasty Norberts (they named it after Norbert because they make you breathe fire).  
Can't wait to see you again! I have great news too! Don't have a heart attack but I talked to Hermione's parents on the telephone (is that how you spell it?) and they agreed that we can take Hermione with us as well! So that means we get to pick her up! At her house! Wicked isn't it?  
Well I hope you enjoyed yet another exciting letter from me! See you soon! Your friend, Ron  
  
Harry looked up at Ron with a huge grin on his face; Ron seemed to have one as well. But instead of asking the normal questions, such as: Where does Hermione live? and Is it far? he asked Ron, "Where's Ginny?" Ron's smile quickly faded.  
"Does it matter?" Ron grumbled in response. "What's important now is that we're going to go to Hermione's house!"  
After another twenty minutes of silence, Ron looked down and said in an excited voice, "I think that's it! That white one down there! Hermione sent me Muggle pictures of it. Yeah, it looks exactly like it!" Ron circled the house and lowered the car until it came to a complete stop in the driveway of the white house. It was still hovering silently until Ron pressed a blue button in the shape of a star and the car crashed into the hard pavement with a loud BANG! "Hope that didn't hurt the car," he mumbled under his breath while getting out and slamming the door behind him. Harry followed. Not until this point did he see what the car really looked like. He could tell it was bought new because it had an excellent finish on it, but he could also plainly see the scrapes and scratches on the surface of the hood, bumper, car doors, etc. It was obvious Ron wasn't te best driver in the world. In their second year, he almost made Harry plummet to his death merely 30 feet above the train to Hogwarts. Harry shivered at the thought and went to join Ron at the front steps. Hermione's house was three stories with a small garage attached. It looked very neat and clean, as Hermione was always thought to be, and had the slight aroma of wet paint.  
Ron knocked. A minute passed. He knocked again. This time, a window on the second floor was swiped open and a very bushy haired, smiling face said, "Hold on a minute! I'm getting my Muggle clothes on!" Ron and Harry exchanged looks. They were both teenagers and they knew they liked girls. Hermione was a girl and she was putting clothes on. Harry shook the idea out of his head. They were sixteen after all, teenagers start to wonder after a while.  
After what seemed like ages, the front door opened and there Hermione stood. Ron and Harry gasped. She was wearing a tight, lowcut skirt with a small tank top to match. They were both glittery grey and black.  
"Well, what are you all waiting for then?" she beamed happily, "Come help me with my trunk." She led them inside her house, Ron and Harry staring at her little figure, trying to act cool. She started upstairs. The boys bent down to try to look up her skirt but collided heads. When Hermione heard their cries of pain, she turned around for a second, and trodded on.  
When they reached the top of the stairs, Hermione led them to the right. Here was a small bedroom packed with books such as Hogwarts, A History and Witches Forever. Her trunk was already packed and crammed tightly in a corner between her desk and her closet, which was right next to the door.  
"This is my room. It isn't very tidy, I know, but you can't possibly expect everything to be clean all the time, can you?" she said, looking around her room with distaste. The two boys stumbled over the books, took the trunk which weighed ten times as much as their own, and carefully went down stairs one step at a time until Harry lost his balance and the trunk went soaring downstairs, slid across the wooden floor and finally crashed into a couch, the same white color as the exterior of the house. Hermione didn't seem to notice the accident. She just walked past Ron and the fallen Harry, down the stairs and into her kitchen off to the left of the stairs. She scribbled down a note and plastered it to the countertop.  
"Shall we go then?" she asked.  
"What about your trunk?" Harry asked, scrambling to his feet.  
"Yeah, I hope there wasn't anything breakable in there. If there was...sorry," Ron added, blushing.  
"Oh it's alright. It's just parchment, and books and things. You know, the usual." She smiled and went outside to the car. She opened the door and started sliding trunks and cages out of the way to make room for her things. Ron and Harry were sliding the trunk across the floor when Hermione came rushing back inside. She started making clicking sounds with her tongue.  
"Here Crookshanks! Come on! Time to go to Hogwarts!" she cooed as the fat, over-sized cat came bounding down the stairway. Hermione picked him up and said to the two boys, "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to convince people he was just an overly-large cat, not one of those ferocious cats like a bobcat or a tiger or something." She chuckled and went back out to the car. Ron and Harry dragged the trunk again.  
"Wouldn't you like to pet that pus-" Ron was cut off by Harry, who jabbed him in the arm. Ron just laughed. "Owe! I'm only joking!"  
Once everything was secure in the car; animals, trunks, and all, they were off to the train station. Everyone could tell everyone else was thrilled about going back to Hogwarts! When they got there and were safely through the secret passageway between platforms nine and ten, Harry and Ron and a couple of other male Hogwarts students helped Herrmione with her trunk onto the train.  
"See you in the prefect section Ron," was the first direct comment toward them since the boys came to Hermione's house to pick her up.  
"Oh yeah," Ron mumbled and bid Harry farewell. Once again, for the second year in a row, Harry was left to sit alone on the train. He stood on Platform 9 3/4 for a few minutes, watching students pile up in the compartments throughout the train then decided it was best to follow. He found a compartment all to himself in the way back. He left the compartment door open, in hopes someone he knew would rush by and decide to sit with him. Moments passed before the train made a smooth hissing sound and began to move. No one came. Harry laid down on his small compartment bench and closed his eyes; weary dreams would soon sprout in his head.  
He dreamed he was flying hgh above the train and straight to Hogwarts. There he went through the Great Hall and into the teacher's lounge where he turned the real sniveling Snape into a Snape with a pretty pink dress on. He posed for Harry and said, "Is this seat taken?" Harry immediately opened his eyes. Groggily, he sat up and looked at the source of the voice. In the compartment doorway, stood Luna Lovegood, former 5th year. Harry soon realized he had a huge grin on his face. He didn't know if it was because of his dream or the sight of Luna. She wore mismatched, colorful socks that were outside of her black stretch pants. She had large, heavy boots on. Her sweater was loose on her, reminding of how the Dursleys had given Harry Dudley's old clothes and the shirts hanging off him as well. Her shirt was a bright yellow. And to top it all off, a rather large sun hat lay gracefully on the top of her head.  
"No, have a seat," he said, rubbing his eyes in confusion. Did Luna actually look... yes she did! To Harry, Luna looked attractive in her little frock! "So..." he started, "have a good summer?"  
"Yeah, it was okay." There was a long pause. "Yours?"  
"It was pretty good," he responded.  
"You look tired, have you been getting much sleep?"  
"Yeah, actually, I was just taking a quick nap before we got to Hogwarts."  
"Oh," she answered dreamily. She had a small dufflebag at her side. She zipped it open and took out a copy of The Quibbler and hid her face behind it.  
"Oh yeah!" Harry suddenly remembered, "Did you ever catch any snumple horny floorwax?" He realized what he had just said and buried his red face in his hands. Luna just chuckled and took out her face from The Quibbler.  
"Actually, they're called Crumple-Horned Snorcacks and yes, we did catch one. We had to let it go though. It almost killed my father." She smiled contently and returned to her Quibbler.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Harry.  
After a while of not talking, he shut the compartment door and fell asleep once more. This time he was running down the dungeon steps while he heard children who were chained to the walls screaming. In every room he passed, there were more and more people. In one room was Percy, strung helplessly to the cold, brick wall, crying for Mr. Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Harry gave him a dirty look and pressed on. The next room held the entire Dursley family, yelping in pain. Dudley was screaming something in lines of not being able to watch his favorite television show... Mr. Filch came in and asked Harry personally how he wanted the Dursley family to be punished. Harry told him, "As deeps as the cuts can go." He then went through the wall and found the entire Weasley family chained as tight as ever to the wall, screaming and bleeding from their pores. Harry ran to them and tried to free their hands and legs of the cuffs but couldn't. With each tug, the chain would cut deeper and deeper into the skin. All the while, their eyes were turning white and the screams got louder and louder. Mr. Filch came in again and asked how he wanted them to be treated. By this time, the screams turned into Sirius' mother's piercing howls, "MUDBLOODS! FILTHY BLOOD! HOW DARE YOU!" Harry's knees gave in and his hands were clasped around his ears. This didn't help the screaming. A mixture of Mr. Filch asking him how he wanted them to be tortured, Mrs. Black's appauling shouting and screams so loud and piercing it sounded as if it were coming from a tea kettle. He collapsed on the floor. He couldn't take it anymore! Finally, when the screaming had reached its peak, it all turned quiet except for Mr. Filch. His voice echoed inside Harry's brain saying, "God I miss the screaming..." That, too, soon faded away, and Harry was left alone. He opened his eyes. All he could see was white. Apparating with a loud POP came Fred and George. They were laughing about Harry and his lightning bolt scar. Harry touched his forehead and it seared with pain! He stepped back a couple of feet and bumped into Hermione. "He knows you're dreaming, Harry," she said calmly. . All of these words echoed and all the while, his scar kept hurting. He turned away from her and saw, from a distance, Malfoy dressed in his Slytherin Quidditch attire. He was singing softly (tune to Weasley is our King), eyeing Harry with disgust.  
Harry Potter's such a git  
When he dreams he falls for it  
But when Sirius shall die a bit  
Say that Potter is a git  
  
Then Malfoy laughed idiotically and Harry woke, the laughing echoing, fading away. He could not see very clearly so he had to blink several times before he could finally adjust. It was almost dark. He looked over to where Luna once sat. To his amazement, Ron was sitting there with Luna fast asleep in his lap. They exchanged glances and Ron gave a quick wave. Hermione opened to compartment door, startling Harry.  
"You better change into your robes. We'll be ariving soon," was all she said. Harry looked around. Everyone had changed except for him. Shining Ps glimmered on Ron's and Hermione's robes. Prefects. 


	2. TeteaTete

Tête-à-Tête  
  
They had done it! After so long away, Harry finally felt like he was at home! They took the carriages to the school, as usual, and him and Luna both patted the horse-like thestrals before loading up. Ron and Hermione joined them later right before the carriages set off, telling Harry and Luna how they could see the thestrals now (only people who have seen death could see thestrals). After this quick discussion, the carriage fell silent the rest of the trip up to the school.  
"I'm sorry Harry," whispered Ron into his ear as they walked up to the castle. Harry didn't respond. It wasn't Ron's fault Sirius died. It was Harry's. Night after night he fell asleep crying about his godfather. It was all his fault! If it hadn't of been for Harry, Sirius would still be alive! If only he could have taken the Occlumency classes with Dumbledore! So many things rushed through his head. Not now, not today! shouted Harry at himself in his mind. Don't let this be ruined as well! He was right. It was his first night back at Hogwarts, the safest place Harry had ever known. The place he called his home.  
The students walked up through the entrance doors and through the Great Hall. The non-first years took their seats and chatted away while thy waited for the new arrivals to cross the lake in their boats. It was fairly dark outside, the night sky illuminating the Geat Hall as the enchanted ceiling. Thousands upon thousands of candles were lit, flying high above them to light the room.  
Ron and Hermione were chatting ferociously about Hermione's house, niether seemed to listen to what the other was saying.  
"I loved it! Everything was sparkling clean-" said Ron, chewing on the last of his Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
"My room was messy! I was so embarrassed-" Hermione put her hands on the sides of her face.  
"Wish my mum had seen it. She'd be so proud-"  
"It was all Crookshanks you know-"  
"Where were your parents?"  
"He likes to tear things apart-"  
"I didn't see them-"  
"See what?" Hermione finally realized Ron was staring at her.  
"Your parents. I didn't see them."  
"Yeah, me niether in fact," Harry chimed in.  
"Oh, they went to the store. They had to get some...uh... groceries," Herminoe blushed and bowed her head. Just as Harry was about to ask her why she was embarrassed about groceries, the Great Hall doors opened. In walked Professor McGonagal followed by the first years. They all strayed between the four long tables separating the houses. McGonagal stood in front of the entire school and explained the rules of Hogwarts. After what seemed an hour, she placed the sorting hat on the same stool every Hogwarts students had ever sat upon to be placed in a house. The sorting hat sang its new song for the year and sorted the students all the way from "Agates, Mavrick" to "Zulipana, Nicholas." Once everyone was seated, the tables magically appeared with tons of food including spongecakes, roast, treacle tarts, fried chicken, puddings, and any other imaginable tasty thing that could appear on their plates! Harry just realized he hadn't eaten since...well... he couldn't remember when! It was so long ago, in fact, Harry dived right into the roast, not noticing it burning his fingers, and ate it savagely. He stabbed some pork chops at his left and slammed them onto his plate. He grabbed some mashed potatoes and accidentally flung them across the Great Hall onto a Hufflepuff student, Madeline Boltrode. He then chuckled and slowed down his pace. He was at Hogwarts now. Nothing could get any worse, only better.  
  
After the big feast, everyone, slow paced and eyes weighted, went up to their dormitories. The first years were guided up by their house prefects. The Gryffindor's prefects were Ron and Hermione so Harry was left alone. He wandered arround the corridors for a bit, trying to remember the new password in which he would recite to the fat lady in the portrait. "Luminos Reshlabinad." Once everyone was clear out of sight, Harry slowly made his way up to the Gryffindor dormitory. His footsteps echoed along the stone floor, down the halls and up stairs. On the last flight of stairs though, in mid-step, the staircase moved. Harry just waited for it to stop and continued his way upward. This passageway was in no shape or form connected to the Gryyfindor tower, it was Ravenclaw. He sat down and leaned against a wall, waiting for the staircase to change again. Five minutes passed, then ten, all the while Harry's thoughts moved in and out of him like faded dreams going slow motion through his head. He closed his eyes, pretending not to hear the footsteps trail behind him moving closer and closer until...  
"Hi Harry," said a voice Harry recognized immediately.  
"Hi Luna," Harry said sleepily.  
"What'r you doing up here? Gryffindor is that way," Harry looked up as she pointed.  
"The staircase changed. I'm waiting for it to change again. What are you doing outside your dorm?" he asked her, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses.  
"I'm not at all tired. I thought I could do with a walk," she said plainly, "Would you like to join me? You look like you've been smacked on the head with a broomstick." She chuckled. Smiling like an idiot, Harry stood up.  
"Shall we?"  
They walked along the passageway, turning corners, talking of their summer. Harry was telling Luna about the trip Ron and him had taken, soaring through the air and nearly crashing into that chimney. Luna just laughed.  
"So Ron has damaged up that car in 4 weeks, did you say, than a troll could do with a club? Ha! He's a bit strange, isn't he?" Harry smirked at this remark.  
"We're all strange. Only the strange people can get the farthest in life. I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Ron's the Weasley kid, who no one really noticed until he was prefect. Hermione," he laughed at this, "everyone thought she was such a snob! But she's turned down her electricity volt a bit. She's fine now. And then there's Neville, who everyone picks on just because... well it's Neville!" They both laughed intently. "And then there's you," Luna turned to face Harry. "You're strange, I must admit. Remember last year when you made that hat in the shape of a lion's head?"  
"Yeah, she said suspiciously, "but what does that have to do with anyth-"  
"I have to admit that was rather silly, but in a way it was pretty wicked. You know, getting ecstatic over Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw." Luna was about to explode.  
"Are you implying-"  
"But then again it was against Slytherin so I woudn't blame you. I can sort of see why people call you 'Loony' Lovegood, though that's not very-" Luna had had it.  
"I can't believe you can be so insensitive! You are about the last person on earth I thought I'd hear those offensive words from! You are the most disgusting," the hall was echoing with her voice, "malevolent," Harry could hear shuffling outside the Ravenclaw portrait, "thick," some curious Ravenclaws were coming out to see what was going on, "repulsive," the students stared blankly, some with their mouths open, "putrid," Luna looked like her veins were about to pop out, "cruelest scab I have ever met in my life!" She took a breath. "Goodday to you!" And she stormed back through the Ravenclaw portrait, students still staring in awe at Harry.  
The staircase started to change and Harry quickly rushed to it, pretending he was the only one there. He didn't like people staring at him for who he was, let alone being chewed out by Luna Lovegood. Why was she so mad? I didn't say anything bad, he thought as he walked up to the fat lady's portrait.  
"Password?" she asked him.  
"Luminos.. re-ra... i-ish... uh..." Harry stammered. The fat lady just stared at him with a confused look on her face as did Harry. What was that blasted password? Oh! I know! "Luminos Reshlabinad." and the portrait opened to reveal the empty Gryffindor common room. He stepped inside and the portrait closed behind him. 


	3. Closure

Closure  
  
The first week of school had not gone very well. Luna wasn't speaking to him, Snape was being his usual dark self, putting down Harry and taking points from Gryffindor every chance he got, and best of all, Ron was telling Harry and Hermione to stay away from Ginny!  
"Why can't we be around her? She's your sister!" Harry asked Ron Friday morning while buttering up a crumpet.  
"Just 'cause," Ron whined back.  
"Well," Hermione started, "I don't think either of you could stop me from being near her. We're close friends after all. Besides, I really doubt there's not a reason why you don't want us near her. I thought we were best friends! You know, trust the other two with everything? But I suppose I was wrong, wasn't I?"  
"There's a first!" Ron roared. Hermione glared at him.  
"I just don't think it's a very clever idea to tell us not to be around her and not tell us why. We could go up to the common room if it's none of anyone's business."  
"That's why I'm not telling you! It's none of anyone's business!" he bellowed, and most of the Great Hall turned to stare.  
"I was just trying to-"  
"To pry in my business!"  
"No I wasn't!" Hermione protested.  
"Yes you were! Harry, let's go!" and Ron left with Harry mouthing 'I'm sorry' out the Great Hall and away from the Hogwarts building to the cool shade of a tree by the lake where the gigantic octupus stayed.  
"Sorry Harry, I just didn't want to tell her," Ron whispered sulkily, as if someone could hear from the noisy Great Hall.  
"It's alright," Harry said, as Ron sat down at the edge of the lake, taking his shoes off and shoving his feet into the water. "So are you going to tell me?"  
"Yeah, I just didn't want to say in front of her." He sighed and took a foot out of the water to examine it. He got bored and slammed his foot back into the water, making large ripples across the surface. "You know," he said, while a small fish was nibbling at his toe, "girls aren't very bright, are they?" Harry shrugged and sat beside Ron. "You can't understand them. What goes on in their minds I'll never find out. It's like you say 'hello' and all of a sudden you've committed the worst crime in history! I'll never never -" he was cut short by a bushy haired fiigure walking straight toward them. "What are you doing here?!" he shouted, "I told you to leave me alone!" The figure grunted and put her hands on her side.  
"I wasn't coming to fight! Dumbledore's about to make an announcement and I volunteered to come and get you two!" Ron stared at her through slits in his eyes. Hermione stared back.  
"I guess we'd better go then," Harry raised his voice so he would get their attention off each other. Hermione turned on heel and strode back to the Great Hall. Ron fumbled with his shoes and together he and Harry walked to the Great Hall.  
"I wonder what's so important," Harry said to Ron, trying to get his attention off Hermione and Ginny. His attempt failed.  
"I don't know!" Ron hissed, fists at his sides.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall, everyone was seated, waiting for them, staring at them. When the two were finally seated, Dumbledore rose.  
"Quiet, quiet everyone," he said calmly, thought this was not neccesay because they wee already silent. "Now you may realize this is the end of our first week back at Hogwarts. Some of you are overjoyed, others content they made it through the homework, and the rest wishing they were back home." He cleared his throat, "that few may just get their wish." A sudden gasp from students and talk rose throughout the Great Hall. "Silence eveyone!" The room grew quiet again. "There has been some talk about an evil and most powerful wizard coming here and destroying evything this school has to offer. We do not want you in any sort of danger."  
"But isn't Hogwarts defended by spells and enchantments?" Seamus, a former 6th year Gryffindor interrupted, "Isn't Hogwarts suppose to be the safest place to be?"  
"Besides Gringotts Bank that is," said Dean Thomas.  
"However," Dumbledore continued, "as many of you know, Hogwarts is run efficiently with many trained professional wizards and is well protected by spells and enchantments. Though this may be so," he lowered his head and raised it again slowly. Harry noticed a tear streak down Dumbledore's cheek. He had seen Dumbledore cry only once before. Last year in his office, explaining to Harry the danger he was put through and the secrets revealed to him. The secrets meant to protect him! "I'm afraid this school year may come to a close much sooner than we all had hoped." Gasps exploded throughout the room and even a light scream came from the Hufflepuff table. "We are trying our best to calm the situation, to be able to see if we can't possibly do arrangements in which you can still be taught in the safety of your own home."  
Justin Finch-Fletchly, a curly haired boy in Hufflepuff, stood up and shouted, "Hogwarts is safer than all our homes combined! Wouldn't it be better if we just stayed here?"  
"Yeah!" said many students, all nodding in agreement. Ron rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath.  
"We have considered the matter," Dumbledore told them, "but I'm afraid we cannot risk it." "But since Voldemort's come back to power," Hermione cried, most of everyone wincing at his name, "he'll raid our homes, gain followers, and kill whoever stands in his way!" Everyone was staring at her, not stirring, not speaking. "He'll kill all of the muggle- borns with one blow! Only one person has ever escaped him, and that's..." she looked at Harry, tears in her eyes. "And that's Harry Potter."  
"Hermione, please don't bring me into this," Harry whispered.  
"No, Harry. It must be said! Dumbledore, if we go back to our homes then we'll be a hundred times less safe than we would be here at Hogwarts. I think we should stay here, not because I want us to, but because I think it would benefit us all."  
Harry could see a fain smile on the teary eyed Dumbloedore's face. "Hermione Granger," he said, "Twenty points will be added to Gryffindor for your sense of mind and intelect." The Gryffindors were grinning. "However, you do not understand the full effect of this war. Your families need you. They love and care about you. Families need to stay together, not separated. And I cannot fit hundreds of families in this school -"  
"But of course you can! Have you not seen how incredibly large Hogwarts is?" Seamus budded in.  
"It is easier to kill if all you want is in one place, Mr. Finnigan. It would not be either wise nor tolerant to have so many wizarding families at Hogwarts." Silence spread once again. "The professors and I will talk this matter over and see waht we can do. In the meantime, when you are finished with your breakfast, please go straight to your house dormitories."  
"Isn't our house like our family?" Luna had stood up. She had a concerned look on her face, like everyone else in the room. "We live together, sleep together, eat together... there's no explaining it! You say every year that our house is like our family. Do you not?" Dumbledore nodded and prodded her to go on. "So what I'm trying to say is this: our families are already here. We stick up for each other wherever we go." She took a quick glance at Harry and proceeded, "Our house is our home, our family. Four families live here. Is this not enough to let us stay? I know we're safe here. I can feel it!"  
Dumbledore once again looked to the floor and back up. Tears were streaming down his face. Harry could tell it was very hard for him to say these last words. "I would, in no right mind, disagree with you Miss Lovegood. But during these past few years, so many terrible terrible things have happened here. It seems out of my control. There is nothing I can do but wait for the next moment to pass by, hoping nothing will happen and everything is fine. This I can assure you. Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named, You-Know-Who, how many names he has, is out there and waiting to kill. I'm sorry if I upset anyone. I give my deepest apologies. So..." he cleared his throat, "please proceed with your breakfast. Then please go to your dormitories. Wait there until your prefects come and get you. Yes, yes. All prefects and the head boy and girl must stay behind. And yes, you will be added in the conversation with the professors and myself." Ron, Hermione, and Harry exchanged looks, wide eyed. "So please, continue!" And Dumbledore sat down. Everyone sat there for a minute, not doing anything. Slowly but surely, one by one, the students relaxed a bitq  
qW3 23`DE`4`` and finished the rest of their meal.  
  
Harry said his good-byes to Ron and Hermione and made his way up to the dormitory alone. Almost everyone else left a long time before because Harry was making it clear to Hermione and Ron that he wanted to know everything that went on inside those doors. Harry made it up to his second flight of stairs when he looked up at the top of the staircase and found Luna Lovegood, leaning against the rail with her arms folded across her chest.  
"Oh, hullo," said Harry, "You firghtened me. I.. uh.. didn't see you there."  
"No one ever really notices me until they want to make fun of me somehow," she replied calmly. "I'm sorry about how I acted the other day. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have said what I said."  
"It's alright. It really was my fault." She smiled at him.  
"Want to go for a walk?" Harry hesitated. "Only if you want to," she added.  
"Sure, I'll walk with you." Harry jumped the few stairs between them and they walked along the corridor, talking about the war and last year when they went to rescue a dream.  
"I still think it was my fault, you know? If I had just taken those stupid Occlumency lessons with Snap then Voldemort wouldn't have gotten into my head and make me think Sirius was in trouble."  
"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault. Besides," she turned to him, "last year I did something I never thought I would do. We indeed saved lives. We're Dumbledore's Army! We didn't die! It was wonderful, Harry! If you want to blame anyone, blame V-V-... blame V-Vol-d- demort." Harry looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. Luna said his name! Hermione and Dumbledore were the only other ones ever to say it besides him. He smiled at her.  
"You said his name," he said softly. She blushed.  
"Well we fought him, didn't we? Only people strong enough to be able to stand up to him say his name. It's only right. I realy think any person willing to rage on about how V-V-Voldemort's behaving should say his name. It's just a name anyway." She paused and smiled. "It's just a name. Voldemort." She laughed. "Voldemort! Ha! Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort!"  
"You've been wanting to say that for quite a while, haven't you?" Harry laughed, watching Luna beam, shouting "Vodemort!" as loud as she could.  
"I'm not afraid anymore," she smiled sweetly. "Thanks Harry." They just noticed they were in front of the magical wall, in which they condcted the D.A. "What do you want to wish for?"  
"Not sure," he answered. "What do you want?"  
Luna bit her lip, looked at the wall, and looked back at Harry. She took a step toward him. Harry felt he knew what was coming. This had happened before last year with Cho. Luna leaned in and pressed gently on Harry's lips with hers. It lasted for only a few second and she pulled back. She looked down at her feet. Harry stood in his spot. What was he to do? Luna Lovegood just kissed him! On the lips! But he got an idea, smiling to himself and said, "Luna?" Her head shot up.  
"Yes Harry?" This time is was he who kissed her. This kiss lasted longer, for it was more passionate. Harry could feel their saliva interveine. It felt so good! He felt her arms wrap around his neck as he pushed her up against the wall. He couldn't believe it! Harry Potter making out with Luna Lovegood in the hallway? Impossible! But is was! That's what made it so perfect!  
The kiss ended, and they boh smiled at each other. Just then, Harry realized how beautiful Luna was. Her eyes twinkled and her hair, long blond hair, felt like silk. He also just noticed his body was pressed up against hers. He backed away. Luna giggled.  
"Can I ask you a personal question?" she moved closer to him.  
"Depends on what it is," he replied.  
"How far have you gone with a girl?" Harry was stunned at this question. Where did it come from? He didn't know exactly what to sa.  
"I...uh... um... well..." he stammered, "The farthest I've gone was kissing. I kissed Cho and I've kissed you. That's it."  
"Oh ok," she said. She took her finger and lifted up his chin so their eyes met. "I've never liked anyone before as much as I like you. That was actually my first kiss. You would believe it by the way I'm treated. Being called 'Lony' Lovegood and everything-"  
"You're not 'Loony' Lovegood. People shouldn't say that about you!" he raised his voice. Luna shuddered. Harry paused and pulled her close, his cool breath blowing in her face. He moved a stray hair from her eye and carressed her cheek softly. Luna lifted her hand up to his glasses and took them off. She folded them up and put them in his side pocket. They kissed again, more passionately this time. Tiny moans escaped their mouths as Harry slowly propped her up against the wall again. But ths time it wasn't a wall. A door replaced it. They stopped kissing. Harry reached in his pocket and took out his glasses. Luna opened the door. Inside was a frilly, carpeted bedroom. The bed, with lace trim and soft cushy pillows, stood directly in the middle of the large and peaceful room. A butterfly zoomed in and out fo the doorway. Luna frantically closed the door and looked at Harry.  
"I think we better go now," she said, clutching the door handle. Harry, who was still fumbling with his glasses, didn't notice the bedroom.  
"Yeah, I guess we better. I don't want Snape or Filch or somebody catching us down this corridor."  
They walked back toward the staircases. When they reached where the two towers split, they gave one last kiss goodbye and headed their separate ways - Luna to Ravenclaw and Harry to Gryffindor.  
  
When Harry arrived in the Gryffindor common room, everyone was chatting away excitedly about Dumbledore's speech. For some reason, Harry felt very tired. He scanned the room for Ron or Hermione, who apparently were still at the meeting, and went up the winding staircase to the boys' dorm. He stood over his bed and collapsed upon it. He laid there, listening to the conversations down below and finally nodded off to sleep. 


	4. The Quarrel

The Quarrel  
  
Harry awoke to the sun cascading through the window. The rays pierced his eyes and he winced. Putting on his glasses, he noticed everyone had gone. He listened but there was no sound. Harry fought his way out of his bed and ran down the winding staircase to the Gryffindor common room. To his suprise, all of Gryffindor was there, silent, staring at something in the fire. Harry found Ron and Hermione, and poked Ron in the side, asking silently 'What's going on?' Ron hushed him immediately and pointed to the fire. Minerva McGonnagal's head was staring back at everyone in the heated fireplace. She was speaking rather low, with tears streaking down her face. Right now, she was blotting her face with a hankerchief. When finished, she raised her head and spoke.  
"And I advise everyone to stay calm. This is emergency proceedings, mind you. We're only doing this for your own good."  
"What's up?" Harry whispered in Ron's ear.  
"Well, they're not shutting down the school...yet," Ron gulped, "But McGonnagal said that we can only stay on the floors above the first."  
"We can't go on the first floor? Why not?"  
"I don't know. Something about protection against us going outside or something. I didn't really pay attention." Ron twisted his face up. Harry gasped.  
"Ron! If we can't go on the first floor, we don't have to put up with the Slytherins!"  
"That's right!" The Gryffindors shushed them, but McGonnagal seemed to not notice.  
"So," she said, "all classes will be taught either in your dormitories or nearest. Do I make myself clear?" She didn't wait for a response when she told them, "I'm terribly sorry for this turn of liking. We hope the matters will soon resolve. Gooday to you all." And her head vanished from the fireplace.  
  
"So we can't even visit Hagrid?" Harry asked Ron and hermione while finishing up a bit of Potions homework the next day.  
"I suppose he'll try to make his way up here to see us. You know Hagrid," Hermione said to him. he boys nodded in agreement.  
"Why so glum?" Fred Weasley asked, pulling up a chair.  
"No reason," Ron replied.  
"Well if you want to know or not, Fred and I just wanted to tell you that business is booming. Since we're in school, we ca't run the place-" George stated.  
"And we don't want to lose any profits-" Fred added.  
"So we've hired some witches to do it for us."  
"And why do we want to know this?" Ron asked, wincing at his ruler to match up a foot long parchment.  
"Ron, we love you very much," Fred leaned toward Ron.  
"And you know we'd do anything for you," George smiled at him.  
"We just want a small favor in return to our love."  
"And what is that?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes.  
"Can we borrow your car?" the twins chimed in together.  
"No! What for?" Ron bellowed.  
"To check up on the business," Fred cried.  
"We have to see if everything's going acordingly!" George added.  
"No! Go through the passageways under the school! You're not taking my car!" Ron squealed. And the boys left, frowns on their faces.  
"Done," Harry said, putting his quill and parchment in his bag. Ron glared at him, shoving his things in his own bag and slamming his books closed.  
"So am I," he said. They both gathered their things and walked back up the winding staircase to the boys' dorm. Hermione followed.  
"I know what you're planning on doing," she whispered to them as they entered, looking behind her to make sure no one was listening. "You're going to sneak down to Hagrid's, aren't you?"  
"Actually we weren't planning on doing anything Hermione, but that's a good idea," Ron smiled. She just looked at him.  
"Well it won't do you any good! I heard they put Fluffy on guard down there," she said slyly, crossing her arms.  
"We've gotten past that mangy mutt before, haven't we?" Harry asked her. In a gruff voice, acting somewhat like Hagrid's, he said to her, "Just play im a bit o' music and 'e falls straight to sleep!" Then he wrinkled up his face and in the same gruff tone, "I shouldn' o' told you that!" They all laughed at this.  
"What're you laughing at?" came a farmiliar voice from the doorway. Neville was standing there, toad in hand, with a grim look on his face.  
"Oh, just something," Hermione giggled.  
"I hate this, "he said, ignoring her, "because we can't go anywhere! We have to stay here all the time. Trevor's looking awfly sick and I can't even take him to Hagrid to see if he could cure him." He sighed. "I'm afraid if I tried to put a charm on him I'd blow him up or something!" He layed down on his bed and blankly stared at the bunk above him.  
"Trevor guts everywhere," Ron considered, "S'not a good sight to see."  
"Wait a minute!" Neville gasped, "Hermione! (she jumped) You can cure him! Yuo're an expert at these things!" He shoved the toad in her hands. She looked down at it. Trevor's legs were dangling at his sides and his eyes blinked once at her before continuing loud obnoxious croaking.  
"Uh, Neville?" she asked shakily.  
"Yes?" he responded, in an excited tone.  
"I think it would be best if you took Trevor to Dumbledore. I shouldn't be doing this," and she handed the toad back to Neville.  
"Alright, but wil you come with me?" he desperately asked.  
"We'll all go," Harry said, breaking the silece between the uh...umm's escaping from Hermione. They walked out of the boys' dorm, down the staircase, through the crowded common room, and out of the portrait.  
"And where are you going?" the fat lady in the portrait asked them.  
"Ron's sick," Harry lied. He jammed his heel into Ron's foot.  
"Yeah!" Ron coughed, "I'm (cough) really (cough-cough) sick." The fat lady eyed thm wearily and they continued on their journey to Dumbledore's office. But they didn't make it that far. At the far end of a long corridor near the Great Hall, stood none other than Draco Malfoy.  
"Hold on there!" he called with a grin smeared across his face. "Where do you think you're going?" He looked at them and his grin widened. "Oh let me guess! A famous croon, lard, a dirt poor good for nothing wizard, a Mudblood and a toad! Is there some sort of party for the useless that I don't know about?"  
"Actually, you were at the top of their list, Malfoy!" Hermione sneered. "But they didn't want to ruin the party so they didn't invite you!" Malfoy stepped toward her, his face only inches from hers.  
"Watch your pace, Mudblood!" his eyes were slits but full of hatred. Hermione felt the hatred burn into her eyes. "If you don't look out, I'll call my father and have you expelled from Hogwarts."  
"You're not very powerful without your daddy, now, are you?" she told him. Malfoy hesitated. "Or your bodyguards. Where are those blokes anyway? Probably stuffing their faces. I bet they would eat the tablecloth if you'd let them!" Ron, Neville, and Harry stood back in awe. For a moment Harry thought Hermione was about to charge right at him! Malfoy had his fists to his sides, ready to strike at any moment. "You disgust me."  
"As do you, Mudblood!" Malfoy snickered.  
"Wow Malfoy, "Ron glowered. "That's the worst come-back I've heard in years!" Malfoy took his eyes upon Ron now.  
"Think you're being clever do you?" he snarled.  
"No, I'm a dirt poor wizard that doesn't deserve to live," Ron smiled at him, glowing. But to his suprise, Malfoy smiled right back.  
"I'm glad you know your place," Malfoy sneered. He turned to Harry. "I told you our first year at Hogwarts that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You were stupid enough not to listen-"  
"And I told you I didn't need your help with anything," Harry interrupted.  
"You're such a git!" Malfoy spat. In Harr's mind, a small tune seemed to appear in his head, playing ove and over again. Harry Potter is a git, when he dreams he falls for it, but when Sirius... Harry shook his head and the song faded out of his ears only to find Malfoy in front of him laughing and pointing at him. Harry realized tears were streaming down his face, his cheeks red.  
"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled, "Well you're a puff!" Malfoy immediately stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes on Ron's. For a moment, they seemed to be living statues, not moving, not breathing. Malfoy's teeth were grinding in his mouth.  
"What did you call me?" he said through gritted teeth. is fists lay balled up, close to his sides.  
"A puff," Ron said, gaining courage. Without even a word, Malfoy leaped upon Ron and attempted to strangle him.  
"Malfoy no!" Hermione cried. She took out her wand and pointed it straight at Malfoy. "Petrificus totalis!" Instantly, Malfoy's limbs locked and collided with Ron onto the floor.  
"Get-him-off-me!" Ron struggled to remove Malfoy's board-like body from his own and threw him to one side. "Thanks Hermione." He gasped for breath. "You wouldn't believe how much he weighs! And he's the Slytherin seeker!"  
"I could only imagine!" replied a soft voice from the end of the corridor. Everyone jumped at the sound of the voice. Dumbledore stood there, beaming. He walked toward them and the students sudenly burst out with apologies and stories and views of what had happened. He raises his hand, palm facing them. "I was standing there the entire time; no need to explain." he chortled. "Very good Miss Granger for acting so well towards Mr. Malfoy! Gryffindor will recieve five points for that lovely demonstration of wand magic!" The students sighed and smiled up at him. "As for him," he directed their attention towards Malfoy, "he will be taking points from Slytherin. I think ten points would be acceptable. Don't you agree?" No arguments. Dumbledore took out his wand ,while Hermione put hers away, and said the countercurse. Malfoy sprang back to life. He got up to his feet, gave a stern look at them all and walked back down the corridor out of sight.  
"Dumbledore," Herry suddenly remembered, "Neville's toad..."  
"He's acting a bit funny. I don't know if he's sick or what. I was hoping maybe you could see what's wrong with him." Neville held out Trevor until the toad was face to face with Dumbledore. After what seemed ten minutes of silence, Dumbledore smiled.  
"Why don't we visit Hagrid? He'll know what to do," he said to them. He turned and they followed, down staircases and through hallways, and finally out the back door leading to Hagrid's hut. Smoke was billowing from the chimney. They climbed up the stairs leading to the front door and Dumbledore knocked. Fang, Hagrid's borehound, yowled loudly with excitement. They could hear Hagrid shushing him as he made his way to the door. With a loud creak, the door opened and there stood Hagrid. He was twice as big as any normal human, but nicer.  
"Oh, come in Dumbledore!" he beamed. "Hello 'Arry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Professor Dumbledore. Qui'e a crowd yeh got there Professor." He looked down at Neville's hands. "Well who've yeh got there?"  
"Trevor, my toad," Neville replied. "I think he's sick. I was wondering if you'd have a look at him for me." Hagrid took Trevor in his massive hands and examined him.  
"Everythin' looks fine ter me," he said. "How's he been actin'?"  
"He sits around all day and makes this noise." He was referring to the loud croaking. Hagrid just laughed.  
"Don' you know anythin' about toads? It's mating season! He's croakin' ter lure in a mate! Trevor knows it, he can sense it."  
"But isn't the mating season during spring?" Hermione asked, puzzled.  
"Not fer this type o' toad. This kind mates in the mid-fall and lay their eggs in the deepest waters they can find! If I were you, Neville, I'd be takin' Trevor out to the lake so he can swim around for a bit and look fer a girlfriend," Hagrid beamed. Neville nodded and looked into the eyes of his green croaking friend. They were like staring into little black beads with brown rims. Trevor blinked.  
"And another question," Hermione said to him conversationally, "Why now? I doubt Neville's toad has done this before, other wise Neville would know what to do by now,"  
Hagrid smiled and said, "Well you see Hermione, this rare type o' toad on'y mates at a certain age. Mos' toads are like that. I jus' assume Trevor has come to the righ' age." He made a sort of grunt and took his massive arms ad tapped everyone out of his house. "Shoo, off yeh go now! I've got plenty of work to do here! Go on! Off with yeh!"  
Everyone left in a bunch, including Professor Dumbledore who seemed quiet and still throughout the entire operation. They went though the huge front doors and down the halls and back up to the Gryffindor tower. The students said their "thank you's" and "goodbyes" to their Headmaster and walked through the secret passageway behind the fat lady's portrait.  
  
That very night, Harry and Hermione stayed up very late tending to Ron's wounds. He had a black eye for some strange reason ("I poked myself in the eye with my wand when he attacked me," Ron explained.), and there were multicoloured finger-marks all along his throat.  
"It must be terrible for you," Hermione said sympathetically. "If he tries to harm you in any way ever again I swear I'll put the Avada-"  
"It's alright, Hermione," Ron laughed.  
"I still can't believe you called him a puff," Harry chuckled.  
"Me niether, but now that I think of it he does look the part," everyone laughed at Ron's joke even louder than they had all night. The laughter died, and Harry yawned.  
"I'm gonna head off to bed," he told them. Hermione was putting ice in a small towel and setting it on Ron's eye.  
"I'll see you up there in a bit," Ron replied, wincing in pain yet relaxing once the ice was set. They said their goodbyes and Harry walked up the staircase to the boys' dorm when he heard a muffled whisper from below. He walked silently over to the balcony and peered down. Ron and Hermione were whispering to each other. The ice lay on the table in front of them. Harry leaned forward to try to make out what they were saying.  
"When do you think we should tell him?" Hermione whispered.  
"I think we should've told him earlier. It's nothing he'd be upset about. I mean, why would he?" Ron whispered back. Harry could see a faint smile from Hermione, but could only see the back of Ron's head. "He knows I fancy you, Herm-" then as clear as day, avoice from behind Harry sprang the whole room to life.  
"Harry! What're you doing out here?" Dean Thomas' voice echoed through the practically empty common room. Hermione and Ron froze, then slowly looked up to the balcony to a petrified, wide-eyed Harry, staring back at them. But Dean continued, not noticing anything wrong. "It's well after midnight! Come on, go to bed! If it's homework you're after, you can do it tomarrow." Harry shot his eyes from the two friends below and fixed them on Dean. His voice was both stuttering and shaking.  
"N-no Dean. I-I-I'm f-fine. I just w-was... uh... t-trying to.. um..." and after a long pause, "nothing." He walked past Dean and through the open doorway to his dorm, closing the door behind him. He walked, staggerdly, to his bedside and without changing, flopping onto his pillow and closed the curtain around him. He did not want to get up in the morning. 


	5. Uninformed

Uninformed  
  
Indeed, Harry did not slip out from behind his curtain until he was absolutely sure everyone had left that following morning. He ignored everyone all day, not even mouthing off to Malfoy when he made nasty comments. By the end of the day, Harry felt like dying. Eyes staring at the floor, he darted through the Gryffindor common room and up the staircase to the boys' dormitories. Harry climbed up on his four poster and closed the curtain around him.  
About thirty minutes had passed before he heard shuffling outside his curtain. Careful not to look obvious, he genty pulled back a small portion of the curtain, just enough to see Ron walk haphazardly to his bed and laid down upon it, staring at the ceiling. Harry watched as Ron clasped his hands to his face and made a low grunting sound. A little while later, Dean Thomas came in the room with a piece of pumpkin pie. That reminded Harry, he hadn't gonee to dinner. He was hungry. The aroma of the sweet delicious looking pie filled the room.  
"What's up?" Dean asked Ron in a worried tone.  
"Nothing," Ron answered.  
"Alright, well... I just came up here to get everyone down to the common room. Professor McGonagal said it was urgent she spoke with everyone. You espcially."  
"Why me?" Ron seemed flaberghasted.  
"You're a prefect. Why wouldn't she want to talk to you?" Dean said matter-of-factly.  
"Oh yeah.. right." Dean left the room, leaving Ron and Harry alone. Ron gave a heavy sigh and slowly minipulated himself out of bed and down the staircase. After a minute or so, Harry followed.  
Down in the common room stood all of Gryffindor, even Professor McGonagal herself (not in the fireplace). Once she was sure everyone was there, she spoke.  
"I have some excellent news for all of you. The rules that applied earlier are no longer valid. I advise all of you to go about your ways before this silly mess ever started. I don't even know how it came up in the first place. Gryffindor prefects please step forward. I need to discuss something with the both of you." Ron stepped out from the crowd but Hermione seemed to be nowhere around. "Where is Miss Hermione Granger?" No one answewred her.  
"She's probably in the library," Harry said suddenly. "I could... er... get her for you."  
"Would you please?" Harry nodded and walked out from behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione had to be in the library. Where else would she be? The dinner feast had ended not too long ago so she most likely would not be in the Great Hall. Harry turned the corner onto the hall in which the library sat. Heaving a big sigh, he turned the doorknob. The library was exceptionally quiet for, as far as Harry could see, not a single student was there. He looked over to the librarian's desk. She wasn't there either.  
"Hermione?" he called. No answer. He scanned the rows upon rows of books all the way from Absolete Tonics to Zulu and the Wala Boda. Harry reached the last row but didn't bother to check it. He didn't think Hermione would be there either. But as he turned to leave, he heard someone giggle. It was a girl's voice, soft yet shrill. It was coming from the back row. Harry crept toward the end of the row and peeked around the shelf. At the far end, way back in the corner, was Ginny. She wasn't alone. With her was a boy, though Harry couldn't see his face, he could tell by his robes that the boy was from the Gryffindor house also. Harry went in the next row and scooted down to get a better look. As silently as he possibly could, Harry removed a book that blocked the two from view. Ginny was facing Harry, but she didn't look at him. She was too busy kissing the boy from Gryffindor. Just glance this way! he thought, Just turn towards me! But the boy stood with his back to Harry. Ginny, however, after an incredibly long snogging session, glanced over in his direction but didn't pay any mind. Suddenly, she froze and her smile faded. Her skin turned a pale white and eyes widened as if she were in a horror movie.  
"Oh my God," she mouthed.  
"What is it? What's the matter?" said the boy, in an almost too farmiliar voice.  
"Look behind you," she whispered. And so he did. He jumped at the sight of Harry, toppling over a barrel full of Wizarding Candy Delights: Make fun for Your Friends!  
"Holy cricket!" he cried, trying to shove the sweet smelling books back in the barrel. Harry moved from his hiding spot and put the book back in its place. Harry, head down, went into their own lane. He felt so ashamed yet shocked at the same time. Ginny? he thought. But when he opened his mouth, he couldn't form the words to say it.  
"Wha... how... why... but.. um.. er.. uh.." was all that escaped Harry's mouth.  
"Harry, I know it looks decieving. But it's not what it looks like! We were just-" Ginny started.  
"Snogging," said Dean. Ginny smacked him.  
"Kissing!" she corrected him. They stood there for the longest time before anyone spoke. Harry was the first.  
"I thought... I thought that-that you and Seamus were together, Ginny," he stated cooly.  
"Well, we...are," Ginny flushed.  
"So you are-" Harry shifted his feet.  
"Cheating-" Dean croaked. Ginny smacked him again.  
"Er... I guess it would be cheating, wouldn't it?" Dean gave her a hateful look.  
"Ginny, could I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked her. She nodded and followed him to another section of the empty library. "What are you doing?! Not only are you cheating with Seamus, you're cheating on him with his best friend!" Harry tried to keep his voice down but it was nearly impossible since everything echoed.  
"I know! I made a mistake! It's just that I like them both very much and I don't exactly know who to choose!" Ginny whined.  
"It's still not right!" he slammed his fist in the shelf above Ginny's shoulder and kept it there. "You're not suppose to do this, Ginny! Never!" she started to speak. "Ever!"  
"I know it's wrong, but please, Harry, don't tell anyone? Please? If you did, my life would be ruined for sure!"  
"I assume that's why Ron is mad at you? And won't speak of you? Like you're not even on the same planet!" Ginny winced. Harry could tell he was yelling at her but he didn't care. "Did he catch you in a little snogging session too?" Ginny was near to tears, and it took great strength to nod as she pulled a loose hair out of her face.  
"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "so sorry..." Harry put his face to hers, making it impossible for her to look away from his eyes.  
"It's not right," he said to her in a more concerned tone. "Please, if you have any sense, don't do it ag-" He suddenly stopped talking for the door to the library opened and in walked who other than Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Instantly, he turned to face the two. At first there was a look of complete shock stamped to his face, but it then turned to a cold sneer. This cold rushed through Harry's body, but he returned it by giving Malfoy a hating stare.  
Suddenly, Malfoy turned around and raced out of the library with a pair of bewildered bulls trying to catch up behind him. Harry immediately ran after him. What on earth could that have been about? he thought. He then faced Ginny.  
"Go to the Gryffindor common room," he then confronted Dean who was confused as them all, "You stay here with me. We'll go back together. It'll look too suspicious if we all go back as one group." "Really?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
"Yeah. Don't ever say I didn't make promises," Harry gulped. He didn't think this was the right thing to do, but it was the only choice at the time.  
"Oh Harry!" Ginny squeaked, and wrapped her arms around him in a giant hug. Only too unfortunate for them, the door creaked open once more to reveal Serverus Snape, Harry's most hated teacher at Hogwarts. Ginny let go and stood solid, light sweat appearing on her forehead. At that precise moment, a cruel snarl escaped from Malfoy's mouth, revealing himself behind Snape.  
"I see," Snape uttered in a dangerously low tone. 


	6. Mistaken

Mistaken  
  
What happened next Harry had forgotten for his entire body was trembling with both rage and freight. What is he going to do? Harry asked himself, the entire way to McGonagal's office.  
"She's not in her office, so wait here while I go find her. Any funny business and I'll have you out of Hogwarts before you can say Dragon Liver! Do I make myself clear?" Without an answer, Snape swept back down the hall and out of sight. However, Malfoy and his cronies lingered behind.  
"Such a pity," Malfoy said with fake concern, "Out of all this time I've been trying to get you in trouble and here you are handing me the opporotunity. You really are a git!" Harry took out his wand and pointed it directly at Malfoy's heart.  
"Harry, no!" Ginny pleaded. Harry hesitated then lowered his wand with a heaving sigh.  
"That's right, get your little Weasley girlfriend to make you come to sense!" Malfoy snickered.  
"What?" Harry quickly asked.  
"You heard me! Don't play stupid. I saw you and Weasley here exchanging spit in the library."  
"What?!" Harry spoke even louder.  
"Harry, calm down," Ginny cooed. "Malfoy, you're clearly mistaken. Harry and I weren't-"  
"Oh, right. I'd bet a dragon's egg on it you weren't!" he replied in mockery.  
"Are you sure about that bet, Malfoy?" Harry hissed, remembering his 4th year when he had to steal an egg from a dragon for the Triwizard Tournament.  
Just then, Snape came back. He still had a sour look upon his face. Harry knew instantly he was still furious.  
"It seems that she is in the Gryffindor Tower," he snarled. "We shall all go then."  
"All of us?" asked Malfoy in bewilderment. "Inside the Gryffindor Tower?"  
"Yes," Snape responded, "all of us!" Harry couldn't believe his ears! Malfoy in the Gryffindor Tower? He'd be ripped to shreads, and not by Fluffy. Malfoy was hated to the extreme by all of Harry's fellow Gryffindors and he knew that if Malfoy stepped onto his territory, he would be destroyed.  
"Wipe that smirk off your face, Potter!" Snape demanded. Harry just realized where he was and frowned. He started wondering how he got into this mess. McGonnagal - Hermione - library - Ginny - Dean - Malfoy - Snape - McGonnagal. It was a complete nightmare. Not only was he not doing what he was suppose to do, but was going to get in trouble for something he didn't even do! He was both sad and distraught.  
Harry shuffled blindly behind the rest until they reached the painting of the fat lady. He looked up only to find Snape staring at him.  
"Well?" he snarled.  
"Well what?" Harry asked irritably.  
"Say the password!" Snape told him. Harry gasped.  
"The password? But then Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle would know it!" Harry retorted.  
"Passwords are changed every week! It's not like they'd," Snape then chuckled at himself, "do any harm to the Gryffindor Tower." Harry glared at him and his Slytherin students. He hated them all. He just wished there was no Slytherin or that Malfoy and Snape had never been born, but then again it had happened and it was time to face it.  
"Say the password," Snape repeated.  
"Rumble-nickers," Harry mumbled, and the portrait of the fat lady flew open, exposing all of Gryffindor and the head of Gryffindor House, Professor McGonagall. She stood there in mid-conversation with her mouth hanging open, a look of shock upon her face.  
"What on earth are you doing?!" she cried, rushing up to the Slytherins as if to push them out of the portrait. Sure enough, like Harry had thought, the Gryffindors looked at Malfoy through slits, breathing through their flaring nostrils and positioning themselves like an army about to attack on command.  
"Potter here has done something wrong. Unless you would like me to say in front of your entire house, maybe you should ask him yourself," Snape crossed his arms in a snotty fashion, showing a look of contentment on his face.  
"Slytherins should NOT be in the Gryffindor House! Professor Snape, what were you thinking?" squealed Professor McGonagall, shooing the three non-Gryffindors out.  
"They are my witnesses."  
"Witnesses to what?" McGonagall listened to him finally, her hand grasping firmly to Crabbe's shoulder. The Gryffindors looked at him. It was a perfect sight, Crabbe dangling from Professor McGonagall's arm like some sort of pudgy punching bag. Oh how they longed to have their fists eat at his enormous flesh. But they held back.  
"I'll tell you what happened," Ginny cut in.  
"Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall's eyes grew to large saucers and her face twisted unbelievingly. She let go of Crabbe's shoulder.  
"I'll tell you what happened," Ginny repeated, "as soon as they get out."  
"I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy's story will be needed also," reacted Snape immediately, "just in case their stories are false." Harry looked over at Malfoy. He was enjoying every minute inside the Gryffindor Tower, smirking and moving his bright eyes wildly around the common room like a child staring at ice cream. Harry felt like taking a dagger and stabbing Malfoy's eyes out.  
"Very well," McGonagall sighed, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and you three come with me." She motioned for them and they followed her up a flight of stairs into Harry's dormitory. Malfoy's smile stretched from ear to ear when he figured out where he was.  
To Harry's suprise, Hedwig was perched upon the window sill, rapping at the glass. Harry went to the window and unlocked it. His snowy owl flew inside and landed upon his shoulder, stretching her leg out for him to untie the letter attatched to it. He did so and gave her a knut and a pat before she flew off out the window once more, hooting happily to herself.  
"You can open that later," McGonagall mentioned to him.  
"Yes Professor," Harry nodded as he slipped the note under his pillow. Malfoy's eyes grew even wider with hunger. He knew where Harry slept, and that wasn't a good thing. His eyes searched all over the bed, inside every sngle crevace, looking for imperfections.  
"Now Miss Weasly," McGonagall said, clearing her throat, "please in your own words describe what the situation is."  
"I...er.." she started, "I was in the library..er.. crying, and Harry found me."  
"Crying?"  
"Yes, Professor," Ginny answered respectfully, "You see.. I.. er.. was afraid that... I would fail the O.W.L.s and I would never be able to graduate from Hogwarts." Considering this was not Hermione, it should have been very obvious she was lying. But either McGonagall was a very good actress or she believed every word she said because she had a worried expression tacked to her skull.  
"Harry found me," Ginny continued, "and he said that it was nothing to worry about. He gave me a hug and told me to stop crying and that's when Malfoy came in. He thought it was something else."  
"Mr. Potter, is this true?" their head asked. Harry nodded. McGonagall rounded upon Malfoy and prodded him to tell his side of the story.  
"Well Professor," he smiled deviously, "I was walking to the library to get some light reading done (Harry and Ginny rolle their eyes at this) and I caught Potter here in a snogging session with Weasley." Malfoy leaned against the wall and grinned.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes Professor."  
"I think you may have just come in to the library at the wrong time and weren't there long enough before running to a teacher. Am I warm?"  
"Well.. uh..."  
"And in turn, you deliberately told Professor Snape what you thought you saw instead of asking what was going on in the first place. Am I correct, Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"Maybe next time you should be more careful in your actions before the consequences are more severe than points taken away from your house."  
"What points taken away?"  
"Ten points from Slytherin for sheer stupidity. And five more points will be taken away if you argue about it!" Malfoy started to open his mouth to object but thought it best to keep it closed. Harry and Ginny were the ones to smile now. Malfoy tarted bluntly at the floor, while Crabbe and Goyle stared dumbly off into space. Professor McGonagall had her eyes narrowed onto Malfoy.  
"All is settled?" she asked the mouthless group. "Then let's go back downstairs and you three Slytherins need to get out of the Gryffindor Tower." Harry couldn't help but muffle his laughter. He looked over at Ginn. She was smiling and looked incredibly relieved.  
They all went back downstairs and the Slytherins went out through the portrait as told. Snape lost all concentration when he found out that Harry wasn't punihed at all, butpoints were taken away from Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. When they had gone, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.  
"Miss Granger was not in the library I assume?" she asked Harry.  
"No, Professor."  
"Well if you see her, please tell her to report at once to me. It is quite urgent I speak with her. And you too, Mr. Weasley." She glanced at Ron, who was eyeing Ginny with sour eyes.  
"Wha'? Oh yeah... right," he responded haphazardly.  
Prfessor McGonagall left the Gryffindor Tower, leaving Harry with a bunch of Gryffindors asking him all kinds of questions about what he had done this time.  
"Nothing, nothing," he would respond, but they didn't seem to hear it. Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye, Ron heading back up the stairs to the boys' dorm. Harry followed, leaving the gossiping group behind him.  
"Ron?" Harry asked him when he was sure they were completely alone in the room.  
"Yeah," Ron responded, collapsing onto his bed and giving a huge sigh.  
"I know about Ginny. I caught her snogging with Dean in the library when I went to go look for Hermione."  
"At least I don't have to explain to you why I'm mad at her now," Ron said through his pillow.  
"Er," Harry said, remembering the night before when he caught Ron and Hermione talking about their relationship together. He didn't know why, but he was afraid to see them together. He knew Ron liked Hermione but he didn't know that Hermione even remotely noticed he was around until he made a comment she didn't like. For a while, he thought Hermione liked him! It was a crazy thought, of course, but it was a lot more logical than Hermione liking Ron. Right?  
"Er..." Harry muttered again. "Would you like to go down to breakfast? You can eat the lot." Ron paused and shook his head in his pillow. "Alright then. I'll bring you something up." Harry went back down the stairs and through the parting crowd toward the portrait of the fat lady. Right before he touched the back of the canvas, someone tugged on his cloak, sending him sideways into a wall. They let go and leaned toward him.  
"Thanks, Harry," the person whispered in his ear. They lingered there for a moment, then turned and left. Harry looked behind him. Strolling away as if nothing had happend, was a red haired girl of fifteen, wiping tears from her eyes.  
"Your welcome, Ginny," Harry replied softly, though he knew that she could not hear him. Sighing, Harry pushed open the portrait and stepped out into the hallway and walked down the long corridor. He went down a few flights of stairs, barely making it down one for it tried to change while he was standing on it; then proceeded to the Great Hall.  
What happened in the Gryffindor Tower Harry could not believe. Why was Professor McGonagall so lenient? Why didn't anyone get detention for the fight with Malfoy? Surely, for something as great as that someone would have been punished! But no one was. It was as if the world has stopped and every teacher was replaced by someone unknown from the other side of the earth. What had happened? Had the teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry gone soft? It was practically impossible to think about as Harry walked up the side of the Gryffindor table, where most of his house now was. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He took a napkin and gathered some food items to take back to Ron. Grabbing two cups of juice, the napkin, and a waffle, Harry strode out of the Great Hall and back up the many flights of stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. 


End file.
